osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 6: Baking By Whatever You Want
Acid Ball: And then I... Lava Ball: Hey Acid! Acid Ball: Oh, hi, how are you? Lava Ball: Good. Globe: Thanks for talking with me, Bone. Bone: No problem. Globe: It’s great to have someone who has the same feelings I have. Bone: Yeah! Elimination Time Youtube: So, team Baseball Crew were up elimination. We only got 2 votes. Machete, Toilet Paper, Pentagon basically is everyone except Brick and Acid Ball got 0 votes. Brick: So we need to do a tie breaker then. Youtube: No, I just wanted to add suspense. Brick: Oh. Youtube: Acid Ball is out with 2 votes. Acid Ball: Eh, not a big deal. I will go now. Bye. Baseball Bat: Well, that was weird. Coal: Yeah. Challenge Youtube: This challenge is a baking contest. But bake whatever you want. Gold Bar: Finally, freedom. Facebook: But make it edible. Youtube: Yeah! Gold Bar: Ok. Skin: Let’s make a great cake. Brick: That’s a great idea. Pole: Good job with the baking. Plastic Cup: Thanks. Pole: I can help you if you want to. Plastic Cup: No thanks. Globe: Done! Youtube: Already? Globe: Yeah! Baseball Bat: Weird. The other team’s stove is going to explode. Pole: What?! Sees that it was Ammonite’s fault. Ammonite, what did you do?! Ammonite: It was an accident! I swear! Pole: Oh no! Stove explodes. Aaah!!! Plastic Cup: Quick, Youtube, recover Pole! Novel: And Ammonite! Youtube: Recovers Pole and Ammonite. Plastic Cup: Great, you got recovered! Now help me with the baking! Bandy: Done! Youtube: Turn your food to me. Some minutes later. Youtube: Baseball Crew is the first safe. The team up for elimination is... Pole: Oh no. Youtube: The Laid Backs. But is going to be a contestants voting. Pole: Why? Youtube: I will tell you about it when one of your teammates is eliminated. Elimination Youtube: So, you now casted the votes. The only ones with votes are Sign, Battery and Ammonite. Sign: Gulp Youtube: Battery is safe. Ammonite: Oh no. Youtube: And the one that is safe is... Ammonite: Gulp Sign: Crappity crup crop... Pole: Hm. Plastic Cup: Ah, just say it! Youtube: Points at someone. You are safe. Sign: Wait, Ammonite is safe?! Why?!! Pole: Because she’s made one mistake and also helped. You didn’t helped a lot. Sign: Grr. I will get my vengeance! Pole: But not now. Surprise Youtube: Ok, so, we are doing a debut. Globe: Really? This early? Youtube: Yeah. Globe: Why can’t it be on later episodes? Youtube: Don’t worry, it’s a small one. Here are the debuters. Bone: So, I want to compete again. I want to know the new people and be with my friends. Mostly Globe, Machete and others. And mostly mostly Bandy, my ultra best friend for life and forever. Can: I mean, I think it would be good to be in another season. Broken Glass: I will make things great! I think. Origami: I know I was mean, but I really want to be in this season. Lamp: Let me in, yeah yeah yeah! So I can win the prize! So I can win the prize! Cardboard Box: I’m boarding sure that I could be a good choice to debut. Debut Bone Can Broken Glass Origami Lamp Cardboard Box Stinger Youtube: So, what do you think our next challenge should be? Facebook: What about Halloween? Youtube: I don’t think that’s a go-oh, I know what should be the next challenge. He he he! Category:Blog posts